


Moon That Grants Love Come True

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A result of 2am thoughts, Bittersweet if you squint, F/M, Fluff, Happy birthday Lucifer!!!, I've already forgotten, Moongazing, No Beta, Strawberry Moon, Symbolism, WHAT IS SLEEP, inspired by Lucifer's birthday event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: I cleared my throat and tried in vain to calm my breathing. “W-well it’s not necessarily a story, more like a meaning behind it.”“I see. And that is?”“I-it’s the moon that grants love come true.”-Feeling stuffy amidst the rowdiness of Lucifer's birthday celebration, Eira goes up to the Planetarium to gaze at the Strawberry Moon. Lucifer follows her and a quiet, tender moment ensues under the light of the rose-hued moon.HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCI!!!
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Moon That Grants Love Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lucifer!! I never thought I’d be giddily celebrating a fictional character’s birthday until now. Anyways, this is a one-shot in honor of his birthday and of the absolutely gorgeous strawberry moon the other night. :)

The Devildom was many things; dark and imposing, sometimes ominous. But at the moment, as I was gazing at the large pink-hued moon stretching across the wide expanse of the night sky, all those descriptions faded away and the word _magical_ took their place. How can such a dark place such as hell have such beauty? Chuckling, I shook such thoughts and smiled. The saying “Not everything is as it seems” a reverberating thought in my mind, a constant reminder of my entire experience so far in the Devildom. Granted, my arrival occurred in less-than pleasing circumstances both for me and the people who were forced to accommodate me. But, despite the rocky start and the numerous instances of nearly-getting killed by a bunch of insanely powerful and temperamental demons, my stay here was something I’ll always treasure. 

I reached out my hand towards the Strawberry Moon, picking out the dips and curves of its craters with my eyes. Dips and curves that eerily resembled my days in this House of Lamentation that I’ve learned to call home. Dips and curves that represented my feelings; shock, fear, disappointment, anger, happiness and…

_Hair dark as ebony, eyes as red as rubies, lips as soft as silk_

Yes even love.

I giggled as a sudden giddiness filled me just as the night breeze blew, scattering strands of hair across my face. In all my years as a human; an introverted, socially-awkward and quiet human who found solace in being alone, never would I have thought I’d finally find love… and in hell at that! I guess love really does move in mysterious ways. 

I squinted at the moon. But I guess you’d know more about that huh? 

“What’s so funny?” A deep, baritone echoed from behind me and I turned to see Lucifer coming towards me.

I smiled warmly at him, my cheeks blushing as if his question could peek into my present thoughts. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you enjoying the party?”

He raised his eyebrow at me as he came to join me by the open window of the Planetarium. “Avoiding the question are we?”

I grinned at him sheepishly. “Sorry. Anyway, you’re the birthday boy. You can’t just leave the party.”

“I can if the participants are being a pain. And also because it’s _my_ party.”

“Uh-oh. Lemme guess it’s Mammon again, isn’t it?”

“When is it ever _not_ him?”

I laughed as another breeze blew by, even stronger than earlier. I was about to brush the strands away from my face when Lucifer got ahead of me and tucked them gently behind my ears. He cupped my face and looked deeply into my eyes, worry clouding them.

“I was worried. You suddenly left.”

“Sorry. I was feeling stuffy and then I remembered it was the Strawberry Moon tonight and I just had to see it!”

Chuckling, he released my face then tucked my into his side as he looked towards the moon. “Strawberry Moon, huh? Are strawberries suddenly going to rain down now?”

“Silly, of course not. It’s just named that way because in some early tribes in the Human World it signalled that it was time to harvest the strawberries.” 

A thoughtful look entered into Lucifer’s eyes and he nodded slowly. “Hmm. That is quite interesting. Are there any other stories you can tell me about the Strawberry Moon?”

Suddenly, a blush found its way across my face as my musings from earlier resounded in my mind. “T-that um that is...”

Lucifer leaned down closer to me, his handsome face obscuring the rest of my vision and my heart immediately picked up its pace. “Hmm. What is it?” 

Can he stop being so handsome! It’s not good for my heart! 

I cleared my throat and tried in vain to calm my breathing. “W-well it’s not necessarily a story, more like a meaning behind it.”

“I see. And that is?”

“I-it’s the moon that grants love come true.” I blurted out and buried my face into the crook of my neck. Even though Lucifer and I pretty much confessed our feelings for each other, it was still embarrassing for him to say it outright. Love was uncharted territory for a person like me who had been single for what seemed like forever. 

Wind blew from the open window, and the cold chill involuntarily made me shiver. All at once, I felt Lucifer’s warmth even more as he tipped my chin up and gazed into my eyes once more, the worry from before replaced with an overwhelming tenderness that took my breath away. 

_This, this was the Lucifer that I fell in love with._

The Lucifer who, despite his stern reprimands and heavy punishments towards his brothers, loved and protected them with his entire being. The Lucifer who bore all the secrets and all the lies on his own, who refused to show his hurt and his pain. The Lucifer who took his own fall in stride because he was the darn Avatar of Pride and he’d be damned if he’d let it become his weakness. The Lucifer who rarely smiled, but when he did, seemed like he shined like the sun itself. 

“Well, isn’t that just perfect.” He breathed out in a gentle voice. “I guess the moon can stand to be our witness.”

“Witness?” I asked as my heart started its familiar drumbeat against my chest. 

Lucifer reached one arm into his pocket and brought out the necklace he picked out for me earlier and I gasped. Under the moonlight, the silver seemed to shine even brighter, the crescent moon pendant, glinting magically under its twin from above.

“Yes, a witness as we exchange our tokens.” He explained as he carefully clasped the necklace behind my neck then leaned back as he surveyed it with a pleased expression. 

“I was right. It suits you well.”

“T-thanks.” I said as my cheeks warmed with the compliment. I scrambled to get the necklace I picked for him from my pocket and tiptoed towards him. Gently, I placed the silver ouroboros pendant against his chest and looked at his countenance. The necklace suited him even better and made him even more elegant and irresistibly alluring. 

Beaming, I gestured to him with a flourish. “It suits you well, too.” 

He grasped my hands in his and leaned his forehead against mine, his warm breath a comforting feeling to my chilled cheeks. 

“Let the moon be our witness.”

“The moon that grants love come true.” 

Drawing me towards him, he embraced my shoulders, and together we watched the rose-colored moon gleam over the inky Devildom, like a ray of hope for our future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading Luci's birthday event and I'm even softer for him now uwu. Lucifer is the softest boi with the softest smile, change my mind. T.T
> 
> Anyhow, the sentence "The moon that grants love come true." actually comes from a book of very lovely poems entitled "Pearls of Strawberry Moon" by Monalisa Dash Dwibedy. After reading that, I knew I just had to write that in a fic and voila this story was born. :)


End file.
